The disclosure relates to a camera, particularly relates to a device for detecting posture change of a camera and a posture restoration for the camera.
A user may direct a camera towards a specific monitoring position by rotating an operation part of the camera. However, the operation part also may be rotated due to shake or other reasons such that the camera cannot achieve expected monitoring, which degrades user experience for the camera.